Question: The Fibonacci sequence is the sequence 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, $\ldots$ where the first and second terms are 1 and each term after that is the sum of the previous two terms. What is the remainder when the $100^{\mathrm{th}}$ term of the sequence is divided by 8?
Solution: We can look at the terms of the Fibonacci sequence modulo 8.   \begin{align*}
F_1 &\equiv 1\pmod{8}, \\
F_2 &\equiv 1\pmod{8}, \\
F_3 &\equiv 2\pmod{8}, \\
F_4 &\equiv 3\pmod{8}, \\
F_5 &\equiv 5\pmod{8}, \\
F_6 &\equiv 0\pmod{8}, \\
F_7 &\equiv 5\pmod{8}, \\
F_8 &\equiv 5\pmod{8}, \\
F_9 &\equiv 2\pmod{8}, \\
F_{10} &\equiv 7\pmod{8}, \\
F_{11} &\equiv 1\pmod{8}, \\
F_{12} &\equiv 0\pmod{8}, \\
F_{13} &\equiv 1\pmod{8}, \\
F_{14} &\equiv 1\pmod{8}, \\
F_{15} &\equiv 2\pmod{8}, \\
F_{16} &\equiv 3\pmod{8}.
\end{align*}Since $F_{13}$ and $F_{14}$ are both 1, the sequence begins repeating at the 13th term, so it repeats every 12 terms.  Since the remainder is 4 when we divide 100 by 12, we know $F_{100}\equiv F_4\pmod 8$.  Therefore the remainder when $F_{100}$ is divided by 8 is $\boxed{3}$.